Refreshment
by Hayashinkage17
Summary: Three geniuses opened a stand for their community. What happens if one familiar guest visited them? (Crappy summary, Crack!-Pairing, OOCness, College AU)


**A/N: This is my first Samurai Warriors fanfiction that will include a Crack!-Pairing. This pairing was established because of my trial meme quiz that I've posted in my profile. The story's universe will be at College Life, so this is an AU.**

 **Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors is owned by KOEI.**

It was a very tiring day for the trio geniuses at KOEI University. The talkative one was a kid-faced student with a headband. A name was visible at his jacket which he wore at that time: Hanbei Takenaka. Another was a white-haired, pale-skinned student with the name of Kanbei Kuroda, and the last one was a blonde-haired, fair-skinned student with the name of Takakage Kobayakawa. All three were known as "the trio geniuses" at the university, or at least, at their community: The Japanese Literatures and Arts Community.

The university is now having an open house of the communities of the university. It was an annual event in which new students could come to register as a part of any communities available. Being one of the community, "The Japanese Literatures and Arts Community" led by Kanbei Kuroda also participates in it. The community members were divided in shifts and they were tasked to introduce their community to the new members and act as a registrator if a new student wants to join the community.

It was the first day of the 3-day open house, and TJLAC had already recruited about 35 new members that morning. But at the moment they only have a few visitors.

"Boring." Hanbei said as he tried to drift off to sleep.

"Hanbei, you know you can't sleep here." Kanbei said. "We need to stay still until the next shift." Kanbei said.

"But, the next shift is still two hours away. I'm exhausted." Hanbei replied. "We have already talked about the same info for thirty-five times, and we still have to do it again? I reaaally wanted to get some sleep."

"Actually, he has a little point there, Kanbei." Takakage said. "We've been working for almost five hours today, and it can't be helped if we are exhausted. And moreover, we haven't eaten anything since this morning, right?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Hanbei said, pouting.

"Uh, Hanbei, you can stop acting like a child. And, okay, I'll go get us some snacks. You two stay here and keep working if anyone asked some information about us." Kanbei said

"Great, now you can enjoy those snacks and strolls while we're stuck in here." Hanbei said.

"Stop it, Hanbei. He has a point there." Takakage said, trying to comfort his friend. And with that, Takakage agreed and Kanbei went out to the food stalls.

"Ungh, stuck again. Nice one, Takakage." Hanbei said.

"Calm down, Hanbei. It's not that bad. At least, we knew that we will get some refreshments after this."

"Uh, fast foods and snacks are not refreshments, Takakage." Hanbei said. "I prefer having a sleep or a massage at this rate."

"Sleep is not an option. How about if I give you a little massage?"

"What? No...no...not from you. I can't stand that." Hanbei said. "I prefer have a massage from somebody gentle."

"What, like a girlfriend?" Takakage said.

"What...no...I mean...Ungh, honestly, yes." Hanbei said. "Didn't you dream for the same, Takakage?"

"Actually, yes. But not at this time." Takakage replied.

"Oh, come on, Takakage, you can't redeem your feelings anymore. You should go find one at this age. Life is short, man!"

"Shut up." Takakage patted his friend's shoulder. "Come on, another new student is coming. We need to go to work."

Meanwhile, at the food stalls

"Well, this looks delicious, I know those two lazy heads will be cheered up with this big amount of food." Kanbei thought as he was going to stroll back to his community stand.

On the way, he realized that he forget to buy some drink, and decided to stop at one of the drinks stall.

"Three iced Kuan Yin's, please." Kanbei said.

"Alright, coming right up!"

While waiting for his order, Kanbei read the pocket book he brought in front of the drinks stall. While reading he overheard some chats from two girls next to him.

"This open house is nice, don't you think?" One of the girl said to her friend.

"Well, yes, and might have been a good time to fatten yourself, Izumi." The other girl said to the first girl.

"Hey, Hayakawa, you're rude!" Izumi patted Hayakawa's shoulder while laughing. "Anyway, have you registered on any communities here?"

"Well, I have registered one in floorball, what about you?" Hayakawa replied.

"Um, I haven't registered for any, but I want to try on the Japanese Literature Club. My brother said that it's a good place to learn and to express your love on Japanese literatures and arts, that also includes Idols and Anime."

"Wow, seems like a good community. By the way, what did your brother do there?" Hayakawa asked.

"He's one of the staff for the Linguistics Department. He worked under Kanbei Kuroda, one of the three geniuses at the community. My brother must've been honored to work there."

"Well said." Hayakawa replied. "By the way, you said that there are three geniuses at the community. Do you know the other two?"

"Yes, of course, my brother did say that the three were known among the entire university, too. Other than Kanbei Kuroda, there is Hanbei Takenaka, one of the childish-looking student at this university. He looks like a kid, if you want to know." Izumi replied. "I may want him to be a model for my doll."

The two laughed. "And the other one?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Yeah, the other one is a fellow blonde with the name of Takakage Kobayakawa. He's one of the calmest, yet the most handsome of the three, well, that was my brother said, any..." Izumi paused to see Hayakawa's surprised face. "Hayakawa, what is it? Is something on my face?"

"Taka..." Hayakawa muttered. "Takakage? Did you say Takakage Kobayakawa?"

Izumi was surprised, but nodded anyways. "What is it? You know him?"

"It can't be right." Hayakawa said. "Takakage is my classmate at the Junior High."

"Whaaaat?" Izumi almost choked on her food. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I remembered him graduating with the highest score and stood at the podium to give the speech. I won't forget that genius." Hayakawa said.

"And when was that?" Izumi asked.

"Three years ago, I'm sure! I never failed on my classes." Hayakawa replied.

"Then, the only explanation to it is that Takakage took the Acceleration Program and finished Senior High in two years. That made him enter this university one year faster." Izumi said.

"Um, you're right." Hayakawa replied. "What a Genius. So, do you want to go registering now?"

"Wait a minute" Izumi said."Damn, why were you suddenly lit up? Is there anything between you and Takakage?"

"N...No. Of course not!" Hayakawa blushed and glared at her friend. "I'm just asking. You said you want to register there."

"At least let me finish this food." Izumi said as she gulped her last bit of food and threw the leftovers at the bin near them. "Okay, let's go!"

The two scurried towards TJLAC stand. Near them, Kanbei smiled and thought, "Another refreshment coming up for you two."

At TJLAC's stand

Takakage was fixing one of the decorations which was broken. And Hanbei was sitting on the registration spot, waiting for new students to register, or, to be honest, waiting for Kanbei to come back from the snack shopping. Or, to be more honest, waiting for the shift to be over so that he could have the good ol' sleep he deserved.

"Hey, Hanbei, could you please get up and give me a little hand here?" Takakage said to his friend.

"Uh, wait a second." Hanbei said. Then he realized that two girls were approaching his stand. "Uh, Takakage, I think you can fix it yourself for a while, we've got more new students here."

"Sheesh, fine." Takakage muttered as he continued to fix the decorations, while Hanbei greeted the two girls.

"Greetings and welcome to The Japanese Literature and Arts Community. How can I help you?"

"Hello, you must be the genius Hanbei Takenaka." Izumi said.

Hanbei was utterly surprised, "How did you know my name. Is my name that famous?"

"Well, possibly." Izumi grinned. "My brother also joined this community. He said that it was fun to be here, although I felt a bit out of your league since this community has a lot of geniuses..."

"Hey, don't be so downhearted. This community is not only for geniuses. We welcome everyone here as long as they have the determination and commitment to join." Hanbei said. "By the way, who is your brother?"

"Oh, it's Tahei Mori, does that ring a bell to you?" Izumi asked.

"Oh, yes, yes I know. He's Kanbei Kuroda's right hand, if you want to know."

"Really? Wow, it's an honor for having a brother like that, being the right hand of one of the geniuses and the leader should be very challenging." Izumi said.

"You seem to know a lot."

"Well, my brother told me a lot." Izumi said. "He recommended me to register here, too."

"Awesome. So, do you need some explanation about the community?"

"You got it!" Izumi said before looking at her friend at her side. "Hey, Hayakawa, what are you looking at?"

"I suppose she's looking at the pictures there. Takakage is fixing the hanger ropes right now, but it's okay if you want to see it." Hanbei replied instead.

"No, I believe she doesn't look at them, I think she rather looks at the person hanging them." Izumi said, grinning.

"Huh, you mean Takakage?" Hanbei asked.

"Well, yes, why don't you call him to join our chat here, you'll find out soon enough why she gawked at him like that." Izumi said, grinning wider. Hearing the commotion, Hayakawa blushed and glared at Izumi.

"Hm, all right then. Takakage! Can you come here for a second?"

"Wait a minute, Hanbei. I'm finishing this up." Takakage replied while trying to tie up the last of the ropes. He turned back, facing Hanbei and the girls. "Okay, so what do you w..." He realized a familiar face and was shocked to see it. "H...Hayakawa, is that you?"

"Yes, I am." Hayakawa said with the same shocked expression as she walked and shook her hands with him. "God, It's been three years, Takakage. How is the well-known genius doing?" Hayakawa asked, smiling.

"Oh, the well-known genius, you say?" Takakage evaded, earning a laugh from the others. "Other than trying to wreck my brains with the stupid home assignments and scientific works, fine."

"Oh c'mon, a genius like you should have no problem with them." Hayakawa replied softly.

"My, thank you for the compliment." Takakage replied. "So, are you here to join this community?" Takakage replied.

"Actually, I'm just accompanying my friend there. She was very interested in joining here." Hayakawa said, earning a frown from Takakage. "But maybe I may try a chance here also, since I have a little interest in literature." Takakage's face then lit up a bit. "Maybe you can tell us more."

"Oh well, sure. Maybe to make it clearer, since there are two of you and two of us, how about if I explain to you, while Hanbei explains to your friend?" Takakage offered.

"That's not an excuse to be closer to your "friend", is that?" Hanbei suddenly chirped.

"N..No, of course not." Takakage replied with a glare. "So what do you think?"

"W...Well, okay, I guess. What do you think, Izumi?"

"Not bad. Let's go."

The two pair than proceed with some explanations. Hanbei was showing some pictures to Izumi while Takakage was showing some books to Hayakawa.

On Takakage's side, Takakage was explaining more about the literature division in the community. But the two easily get bored and soon their topics changed.

"So, how was your high-school days, Takakage? You must've entered an acceleration school because you graduated much earlier, am I right?"

"Well, yeah. Our junior high school recommended me to take on a test for acceleration school not too far from here. Looking at the chance to finish school earlier, I took the test and I passed with much effort."

"Really, a genius like you?"

"Hey, I'm not a genius, Hayakawa. I'm just an ordinary student with...em...Iron determination." Takakage said slyly. "Then after two years in High School, I took a test for enrolling here on the Mathematics Department, and again passed with a lot of effort. What about you? How did you end up in here?"

"Well, it's already my dream to enter here, since this university is one of the best. So I struggled myself to study much harder, together with my friend Izumi over there. Finally after such effort, both of us were enrolled here, I'm in microbiology and Izumi is at Pharmacy. I guess, maybe my path to enter this university might be harder than you." Hayakawa replied.

"Are you sure?" Takakage asked playfully, earning a laugh from Hayakawa. She doesn't have to answer that, anyway.

The two of them were fallen in a friendly atmosphere, chatting for so long time, that they might have lost track of time as Kanbei approached the stand.

"Hey, boys, our shift is over, we can now leave the rest to the next one." Kanbei said.

Takakage frowned a bit. "I guess, this is goodbye for now, but we could continue this chat tomorrow, what do you think, Hayakawa?"

"Sounds great, well, when is your shift tomorrow?"

"12 PM until 5, I think. You can find me here at that time tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you at 12. See you tomorrow, and" Hayakawa suddenly threw Takakage in a hug, which flustered both of them. "I missed you, genius. I'm so excited to see a familiar face here at the university."

"I missed you too." Takakage replied softly, blush darkened on his cheeks as he noticed that three figure were watching them, grinning wide.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Hanbei commented to them.

"Shut up, Hanbei." Takakage replied as he parted with Hayakawa. Blush still remained in his cheeks.

Maybe two hours was not even enough for them. Maybe it was proven by Hayakawa wanting to meet him even at the earliest time of his shift tomorrow.

Kanbei just smiled, "I'd better pick up one replacement for Takakage tomorrow." He thought.

"Okay, let's head back to the community "room" and get ourselves some snacks." Kanbei said.

Hanbei and Takakage nodded as they followed their leader to the room. Takakage was starving, but his stomach was not filled only with his craving for food. There's another filling his stomach, something fluttering in it.

 **That ends this crappy story. This experience really happened, actually, but again it's not me. I never experienced this myself due to my lack of true friends and my introvert self. So forgive me for any confusing plot or boring plot. Please Read & Review and forgive the OOC-ness. No Flames, please.**


End file.
